


Fourteen years and counting...

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Loving Marriage, best gift ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Anniversary lunch, conversation and gifts...





	Fourteen years and counting...

Kara was absolutely happy, she couldn’t ask for nothing more in her life…she has a loving (and hot) wife, a beautiful and sweet daughter and a caring and handsome little boy, she may have lost her planet and people who loved to but instead she received some much love from aliens (technically she was the alien, but for her Earth people were aliens as well). However, there was a time when Kara wished to have died with her planet, there were moments when she felt so sad that she wished a way to kill herself, those were her darkest moments, but if someone asks her now she will feel ashamed of have had those ideas. Because now she is getting ready to celebrate her 14th anniversary with the most amazing woman on Earth and the Galaxy. Today, Alex will take her 11 year-old daughter to the lab, yes! Lyra is as brilliant as her mommy. And Maggie will take her 4 year-old son to Noonan’s, yes! Lucian has his mama appetite. So Lena and Kara will have a nice lunch date to celebrate.  
After getting dressed, Kara searches for a small lead box, inside there is the most important gift that Kara has given to someone and of course is Lena who deserves it. Kara put the box on her pursed and waits for Lena to arrive from work, she didn’t have the time of taking cloths with her to her office so both arranged to wait for Lena to change and then leave the apartment. 

Lena hasn’t been able to focus all morning, her head is going over and over again into Kara’s direction. She has been thinking about those 14 years married. It wasn’t always easy but for them love was stronger. Through every murder attempt against Lena, every fight about how much Lena worked, every discussion about Kara taking unnecessary risks, every time Kara was hurt or near to death, every stupid discussion about where to go to lunch because Kara refused to eat vegetables, every moment when the kids has been sick and Lena had lost it, every fear Lena refused to tell Kara about, every time they remembered their unborn child through all of these, love was stronger.  
Lena always thinks about their first kiss, their first night together, their first fight (because Lena took Kara to a Vegan restaurant), their first vacations, Lena thinks about their milestones and how she couldn’t have done all of that with another person, only Kara.  
Lena always thought she didn’t deserve love or understanding but Kara proved her wrong and she promised herself something, she would never let her go. Even in her darkest hour, when her body rejected that little baby, a baby boy whose name should have been Logan. The moment when Lena felt unworthy of Kara because she killed their baby. If you ask her now, she will feel ashamed of have had those ideas. Kara gave her all her support and she was the stronger one, while Lena was falling apart, it was the blonde Chief Editor who helped her to get out from the dark.  
After getting dressed, Lena joins her wife at the living room and kisses her sweetly.  
“Are you ready, darling?”  
“Of course! I will have lunch with the most beautiful CEO in the world”  
Both leave the apartment hand in hand.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
At the restaurant Kara and Lena are talking lightly about their morning and jobs, it is obvious that Kara is nervous about something but Lena cannot put a finger on it. They ask for champagne before the meal, it is an important occasion, they need to make a toast.  
“For you, my sweet Kara, my light, my sun, my partner in crime and the woman who taught me to love” Lena cannot hide her tears of joy.  
“And for you, my lovely Lee, my hero, my anchor, my partner in crime and the woman who gave the most amazing gift, our kids” Kara tries not to cry but it is impossible, today is the point of inflection of their lives.  
Lena stares Kara analyzing her face…  
“You look exactly like the day I met you, babe” Lena says a little sad  
“My Kriptonian genes, I’m getting older but pretty slowly, though you look fantastic, don’t look like forty, Lee”  
“Don’t lie, Kara, everybody can tell that I’m forty and you don’t look older than 24…”  
“Don’t worry babe, the age is just a number, I love you no matter what…and I know you will love just like that” Kara reaches her pursed and Lena raises a brow like questioning the action.  
“Here, Lee” Kara gives her the little led box “Inside that box there is a little piece of kryptonite, but not the green one, but gold”  
Lena knows what that means, Kara will lose her power and her cell will get old like a normal human being, and forever, not taking back from that decision.  
“Wh—wait what?” Lena’s mind running 100 miles per hour “You want to be a human? An ordinary human being?”  
“No, baby, I want to grow old with the woman I love, I want to compare grey hairs, wrinkles, because the day I say ‘I do’ 14 years ago, I signed in for the complete experience.”  
Lena puts her hand in her mouth because she cannot hold a loudly sob in. Eyes full of tears and the heart ready to explode. She is not sure, she has thought about the time she is gone and Kara would be left alone and then their kids would go and then Kara would be alone again. It’s not something she wants, Kara has lost so much already. Maybe it is a good idea for them that Kara becomes ‘human’.  
“Are you sure, babe? Kara, I know you are a mortal woman, but this means you will die in a few decades.” Lena is still crying but Kara smiles  
“Yeah, babe, I’m sure, I won’t want to live more than you will and I want to be your ‘human’ that’s for sure”  
So Lena opens the box and a piece of gold kryptonite shines lightly. Kara can feel her strength abandon her body and the gravity of Earth over her shoulders. The process is interrupted by the waiter, they dry their tears and order some food. Lena is in complete shock when Kara asks for a Caesar Salad and some orange juice.  
“What!? I’m going to need to eat healthier from now on…” and when the waiter is gone a naughty smile on Kara’s lip shows when she says “and on the bright side, you will be able to give me hickeys”  
Lena laughs openly, it doesn’t matter that others are watching them, today she received the best gift in the world and obviously she can’t wait to leave hickeys on Kara’s beautiful neck and beyond.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this serie that started with this very idea...I hope you have enjoyed it and I will write other plots that I have in mind for quite long!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!  
> Hugs


End file.
